The present invention relates to silver halide color photographic light sensitive materials and in particular to silver halide color photographic materials exhibiting enhanced sensitivity and superior color reproduction, specifically, enhanced color reproduction in picture-taking under fluorescent lamps.
Factors affecting image representation of silver halide color photographic light sensitive materials include, for example, color reproduction, graininess, sharpness and contrast. Of these, color reproduction is an importance factor. There have been a number of proposals regarding color reproduction. Cited as a factor affecting color reproduction are spectral sensitivity distribution and interimage effect (hereinafter, also denoted as IIE).
In general, when faithful color reproduction is intended in control of spectral sensitivity distribution, shifting the sensitivity of a red-sensitive layer to the shorter wavelength side is of importance in terms of access to human luminous efficacy, as described in JP-B No. 49-6207 (the term, JP-B refers to published Japanese Patent) and JP-A No. 53-20926 and 59-131937 (hereinafter, the term, JP-A refers to unexamined published Japanese Patent Application).
There have been also proposed techniques for enhancing color reproduction which are directed to the difference between spectral sensitivity distribution of the cones of the human eye and that of color photographic films.
In the spectral sensitivity distribution of color photographic films, the blue-sensitive layer has its sensitivity maximum at the longer wavelengths, and the green-sensitive layer having its sensitivity maximum at a slightly longer wavelength and the red-sensitive layer having its sensitivity maximum at much longer wavelengths, compared to the spectral sensitivity distribution of the human eye. The red cone of the human eye has a region containing a portion exhibiting negative sensitivity at wavelengths in the vicinity of 500 nm.
In order to match the spectral sensitivity distribution of color photographic films to that of the human eye, a so-called donor layer was further provided to control the interimage effect, thereby enhancing more faithful reproduction of intermediate color to some extent (as described in JP-A No. 61-3541). However, the use of such a technique to enhance color reproduction results in reduction in sensitivity. Accordingly, a technique for enhancing color reproduction is desired without causing reduction of sensitivity.
On the other hand, photographing scenes of photographic materials cover various fields and an enhancement of photographic speed enables taking pictures indoors under weak light or night scenes. In indoor picture-taking, the representative light source is fluorescent lamps. Spectral emission distribution of the fluorescent lamp is greatly different from that of sun light or electronic flash light. In cases when indoor picture-taking is conducted under fluorescent lamps using an electronic flash, particular attention should be given thereto. Thus, flash light reaches objects close to the photographer but does not reach distant objects, so that reflected light from the fluorescent lamp is recorded on the film. In cases where an object exposed to flash light and an object exposed to fluorescent lamp light are mixed in a single print sheet and when printed in color fitted to the object close to the photographer, as is well know, the far object not reached by flash light becomes greenish.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a silver halide color photographic material exhibiting enhanced sensitivity and superior color reproduction, specifically, enhanced color reproduction in picture-taking under fluorescent lamps.
The object of the invention can be accomplished by the following constitution:
1. A silver halide color photographic light sensitive material comprising a support having on one side of the support at least two red-sensitive layers, at least two green-sensitive layers, at least two blue-sensitive layer and a light-insensitive layer, wherein at least one of the green-sensitive layers contains a green-sensitive silver halide emulsion exhibiting a sensitivity maximum at a wavelength of 525 to 540 nm and a sensitivity maximum at a wavelength of 550 to 565 nm;
2. The silver halide color photographic material described in 1 above, wherein the sensitivity maximum at a wavelength of 525 to 540 nm exhibits the largest value of sensitivity;
3. The silver halide color photographic material described in 1 above, wherein the sensitivity maximum at a wavelength of 550 to 565 nm exhibits the largest value of sensitivity;
4. The silver halide color photographic material described in 1 above, wherein the green sensitive silver halide emulsion contains a sensitizing dye (1) and a sensitizing dye (2), the sensitizing dye (1) and sensitizing dye (2) exhibiting a sensitivity maximum at a wavelength of 525 to 550 nm and of 560 to 580 nm, respectively, when forming a J-aggregate;
5. The silver halide color photographic material described in 1 above, wherein the green-sensitive silver halide emulsion contains a compound represented by formula (S-1) or (S-2): 
wherein R1 through R4 are each an aliphatic group; X1 and X2 are each a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom; W1 and W2 are each a substituent group containing an oxygen atom; M1 is an ion necessary to counterbalance intramolecular charge; and m1 is the number of the ion(s) necessary to counterbalance the intramolecular charge; 
wherein R5 through R8 are each an aliphatic group; V1 through V8 are each a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a substituent group, provided that V2 and V3 may combine with each other to form a ring; M2 is an ion necessary to counterbalance intramolecular charge; and m2 is the number of the ion(s) ion necessary to counterbalance the intramolecular charge;
6. The silver halide color photographic material described in 1, wherein at least one of the red-sensitive layers contains a red-sensitive silver halide emulsion exhibiting at least two sensitivity maxima at a wavelength of 500 nm or more, one of the two sensitivity maxima exhibiting the largest value of sensitivity at a wavelength (xcexmax) of 590 to 630 nm, and the other sensitivity maximum being at a wavelength between xcexmax and 700 nm;
7. The silver halide color photographic material described in 1 above, wherein at least one of the red-sensitive layers contains a red-sensitive silver halide emulsion exhibiting at least two sensitivity maxima at a wavelength of 500 nm or more, one of the two sensitivity maxima exhibiting the largest value of sensitivity at a wavelength (xcexmax) of 615 to 640 nm, and the other sensitivity maximum being at a wavelength between 590 nm and xcexmax;
8. The silver halide color photographic material described in 1, wherein at least one of the blue-sensitive layers contains a blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion exhibiting at least two sensitivity maxima, one of the two sensitivity maxima exhibiting the largest value of sensitivity at a wavelength (xcexmax) of 450 to 480 nm, and the other sensitivity maximum being at a wavelength between 410 nm and xcexmax;
9. The silver halide color photographic material described in 1, wherein at least one of the red-sensitive layers exhibits a center-of-gravity wavelength (xcexR) of a spectral sensitivity distribution at 600 to 680 nm, at least one of the green-sensitive layers exhibiting a center-of-gravity wavelength (xcexG) of a spectral sensitivity distribution at 500 to 580 nm, and at least one of the blue-sensitive layers exhibiting a center-of-gravity wavelength (xcexB) of a spectral sensitivity distribution at 400 to 480 nm; the red-sensitive exhibiting a center-of-gravity wavelength of a spectral sensitivity distribution at a wavelength (xcex-R) of 500 to 560 nm with respect to the magnitude of an interimage effect given by another light sensitive layer within the region of 500 to 600 nm and meeting the requirement of xcexGxe2x88x92xcex-Rxe2x89xa710 nm; the green-sensitive exhibiting a center-of-gravity wavelength of a spectral sensitivity distribution at a wavelength (xcex-G1) of 400 to 460 nm with respect to the magnitude of an interimage effect given by another light sensitive layer within the region of 400 to 500 nm and meeting the requirement of xcexBxe2x88x92xcex-Gaxe2x89xa710 nm; and the green-sensitive exhibiting a center-of-gravity wavelength of a spectral sensitivity distribution at a wavelength (xcex-G2) of 620 to 700 nm with respect to the magnitude of an interimage effect given by another light sensitive layer within the region of 600 to 700 nm and meeting the requirement of xcexRxe2x88x92xcex-G2xe2x89xa6xe2x88x9210 nm;
10. The silver halide color photographic material described in 1, wherein the green-sensitive silver halide emulsion contains tabular silver halide grains exhibiting an aspect ratio of 8 or more;
11. The silver halide color photographic material described in 1, wherein the green-sensitive silver halide emulsion exhibits a sensitivity maximum at a wavelength of 525 to 535 nm and a sensitivity maximum at a wavelength of 555 to 565 nm;
12. The silver halide color photographic material described in 6, wherein the red-sensitive silver halide emulsion exhibits at least two sensitivity maxima at a wavelength of 500 nm or more, one of the two sensitivity maxima exhibiting the largest value of sensitivity at a wavelength (xcexmax) of 600 to 630 nm, and the other sensitivity maximum being at a wavelength between xcexmax and 675 nm;
13. The silver halide color photographic material described in 7, wherein the red-sensitive silver halide emulsion exhibiting at least two sensitivity maxima at a wavelength of 500 nm or more, one of the two sensitivity maxima exhibiting the largest value of sensitivity at a wavelength (xcexmax) of 625 to 640 nm, and the other sensitivity maximum being at a wavelength between 600 nm and xcexmax;
14. The silver halide color photographic material described in 8, wherein the blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion exhibits at least two sensitivity maxima, one of the two sensitivity maxima exhibiting the largest value of sensitivity at a wavelength (xcexmax) of 460 to 475 nm, and the other sensitivity maximum being at a wavelength between 415 nm and xcexmax.